Murder at School
by Noira Hikari
Summary: For NHDD #1- AU/ Terjadi kasus bunuh diri kurang dari satu semester di sekolah Naruto. Semua orang yakin ini adalah pembunuhan. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?/ RnR please?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Crime, Mystery, Romance, sedikit hurt atau angst ya? *plak***

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Chara death, Gaje, aneh, abal, dan begitu banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Day #1**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**Naruto PoV**

Hari yang sedikit berangin di bulan September, tepat satu minggu saat sekolah kembali dimulai setelah liburan musim panas yang panjang. Sekolahku mendapatkan sebuah musibah yang tidak terduga, penjaga asrama kami meninggal karena bunuh diri. Kejadian yang diduga terjadi tadi malam itu benar-benar membuat sekolahku geger bukan main.

Pagi ini saja, aku terpaksa bangun pagi-pagi sekali saat mendengar suara gaduh dari gedung seberang, asrama wanita. Bahkan saat aku masih mengenakan piyama dan berlari bersama Gaara -teman sekamarku- sudah terdapat banyak sekali polisi di sana.

Yang aku tahu dari kata teman-temanku yang lebih dulu datang, Orochimaru-_sama_ menggantung kepalanya sendiri di toilet wanita. Menurut keterangan yang aku dengar, di kantung baju yang dikenakannya, terdapat sebuah surat yang berisi permintaan cerai dari istrinya di kampung. Selain itu, menurut gosib yang beredar beliau juga memiliki masalah dengan kepala sekolah kami, Tsunade-_sama_.

Tapi aku dan yang lainnya masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Orochimaru-_sama_ yang terkenal tegas, dan agak menakutkan itu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang seperti ini? Rasanya sampai kapanpun aku tidak mungkin memikirkan hal ini akan terjadi. Yah, tapi semua memang sudah terjadi kan? Jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima kenyataan yang memang sangat mengagetkan ini.

Sekolah akhirnya diliburkan hari ini, semua warga sekolah menghadiri pemakaman. Aku sempat melihat Tsunade-_sama_ menangis saat meletakkan sebuket bunga di makam Orochimaru-_sama_. Jiraiya-_sama_ yang merupakan suami Tsunade-_sama_ terlihat berusaha menenangkannya. Aku rasa dia pasti sangat merasa bersalah karena sebelumnya mereka memang punya masalah. Apalagi setahuku mereka adalah sahabat yang tidak pernah terpisahkan sejak masih kecil.

Bulu kudukku meremang saat aku memikirkan bagaimana jika Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan sahabatku yang lainnya juga meninggal dengan cara yang begini? Mungkin aku juga tidak akan bisa menerimanya. Ahh… semoga itu tidak pernah terjadi. Semoga sahabat-sahabatku cukup waras saat memilih cara kematian mereka.

"Kalian tahu?" Ino menatap kami semua yang sedang berkumpul di taman depan asrama, kami hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku dengar ini sebenarnya bukan kasus bunuh diri. Tapi pembunuhan!"

Aku dan Sasuke tersedak begitu mendengar pernyataan ini.

"Ka-kau tahu dari ma-mana?" Hinata menatap Ino dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Aku tahu Hinata tidak begitu berani tentang hal-hal semacam ini.

Sakura mendelik pada sahabatnya itu. "Jangan konyol _pig_, aku kira kepolisian sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau ini murni bunuh diri."

Aku, Gaara dan Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui.

Aku bisa melihat Ino memutar bola matanya, "Kalau dia memang bunuh diri _forehead_, aku rasa dia tidak akan memilih toilet wanita sebagai tempat. Coba kalian pikirkan."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan surat perceraian itu? Mungkin saja kan dia terlalu stress sehingga membunuh dirinya di tempat konyol itu." kataku mencoba menganalisis.

"Aku rasa Ino ada benarnya juga. Maksudku mungkin saja surat permohonan cerai itu hanya alibi." Aku men_deathglare_ Sasuke yang tidak mendukungku. Kenapa analisisku tidak pernah dihiraukan sih?

Kali ini Shikamaru yang sedari tadi merebahkan badannya menghadap langit dan tertidur, mulai bangkit dan duduk menghadap kami. "Aku rasa ini bukan urusan kita. Biarlah polisi dan para detektif itu mencari tahu. _Mendokusai_."

Aku mengangguk setuju dan akhirnya diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Yah, aku harap hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi." ujar Ino pada akhirnya.

**.**

Ternyata semua harapan kami salah. Awal Oktober yang biasanya tenang kini kembali digegerkan oleh kematian ibu penjaga kantin. Aku sempat mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat besar saat tengah malam. Dapur kantin sekolah kami meledak. Dan naasnya ibu kantin sedang berada disana. Dia ditemukan dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Tubuhnya benar-benar gosong. Tidak ada yang sempat meolongnya malam itu.

Kali ini kepolisian menyimpulkan kalau ini terjadi karena kebocoran gas. Sebenarnya kami tidak mengerti kenapa ibu kantin berada disana saat tengah malam. Setahuku biasanya dia baru akan memulai memasak untuk kantin sekitar pukul lima subuh, bukan tengah malam. Siapa sih orang yang kurang kerjaan masak saat tengah malam? Hah. Apa benar kata Ino sebelumnya kalau ini pembunuhan? Tapi siapa penyebabnya? Dan kenapa?

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap Hinata yang sedang menunduk sambil memakan onigirinya.

"Hinata, menurutmu apa benar kalau semua kematian ini disebabkan pembunuhan?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menggeleng pelan, "A-aku tidak tahu, Naruto-kun. Ta-tapi kalau benar, a-apa alasan pembunuh itu?"

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali memakan ramenku, "Kau tahu? Sekolah ini tidak pernah seperti ini. Dari dulu semuanya selalu tenang."

"Aku tahu." jawabnya singkat.

Aku menyeringai begitu melihat wajah Hinata yang selalu memucat setiap mendengar tentang pembunuhan atau hantu. "Kau takut?"

"A-aku? iy- maksudku ti-tidak." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Jangan takut." Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Aku akan mencoba melindungimu dan semua sahabat kita. Percayalah!"

"I-iya. A-aku percaya. Te-terima kasih, Na-Naruto-kun." Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang memerah, dia terlihat sangat manis sekarang.

Awalnya aku pikir Hinata itu aneh saat pertama kali melihatnya. Dia adalah murid baru, pertama kali masuk di sekolah ini tepat ketika awal September kemarin, saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Dia selalu terlihat gugup jika bersamaku. Padahal kalau bersama yang lainnya dia terlihat biasa saja. Dan yah, dia memang gadis yang pendiam, tapi anggun. Sekarang sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari kami jalani dengan biasa saja selama beberapa bulan selanjutnya. Semua kematian di sekolah kami dilupakan begitu saja. Kepolisian telah menutup kasusnya. Hidupku di sekolah maupun di asrama berjalan dengan semestinya. Aku masih sering berkumpul bersama teman-temanku yang lain.

Hal yang baru hanya, mulai terjadi semacam cinta lokasi di sekolah ini. Mungkin karena kami selalu bersama-sama setiap saat, di sekolah dan asrama. Jadi kami mulai merasa tertarik satu sama lain.

Shikamaru yang pemalas itu sekarang berpacaran dengan Ino. Aku tidak mengerti bagaiman asal mulanya, tapi mengingat frekuensi mereka bertengkar, aku rasa itu sangat mungkin. Aku pernah dengar, antara cinta dan benci itu hanya di batasi oleh benang yang sangat tipis. Mungkin saja mereka terkena karma.

Gaara saja yang semula aku pikir tidak tertarik pada wanita sekarang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Matsuri, salah satu adik kelas kami. Dan yang aku pikir akan paling aku benci adalah, Sakura -gadis yang aku sukai sejak masih kecil- kini berpacaran dengan Sasuke -pria yang selalu dia idolakan sejak kecil. Tapi aku hanya _berpikir_ akan membenci atau marah atau kesal pada kenyataan itu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sungguh, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa senang karena sahabatku bahagia.

Melihat semua kenyataan di atas. Aku rasa hanya diriku yang jomblo. Oke, jangan lupakan Hinata, dia juga masih sendiri. Semua orang tahu kalau Hinata menyukaiku, sangat terlihat dari wajahnya yang selalu memerah, dan sepertinya aku juga menyukainya. Ah, bukan. Bukan sepertinya, tapi _memang_. Aku memang menyukainya.

Dia itu perhatian, pantang menyerah dan anggun. Benar-benar perempuan yang sering diidam-idamkan banyak pria. Meski dia selalu gugup saat bersamaku.

Tapi aku masih belum punya keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta padanya. Rasanya mengatakan 'aku suka kamu' kepada Sakura jauh lebih mudah dari pada mengatakannya pada Hinata. Mungkin karena aku tahu Sakura akan memukul kepalaku dengan seenaknya setiap aku mengucapkannya. Tapi kalau Hinata? Siapa tahu? Mungkin saja dia akan pingsan? Atau… entahlah. Aku hanya merasa takut ditolak. Hah, aku memang konyol.

Tapi aku berencana akan benar-benar mengatakannya tepat saat _valentine_, tiga minggu lagi. _So sweet _kan? Haha…

**.**

**.**

Aku seolah berhenti bernapas saat ini. Aku juga bisa melihat teman-temanku yang lain tidak bergerak. Kami terlalu _shock_. Setelah kejadian demi kejadian berlangsung, kali ini guru matematika kami, Anko-_sensei_ tergelak tidak berdaya di halaman depan sekolah kami. Semua orang mengira dia jatuh dari lantai enam gedung sekolah kami.

Kali ini semua lagi-lagi menduga bahwa beliau bunuh diri dan loncat dari atap gedung. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Semua terlalu buram. Tiga kematian dalam satu tahun di sekolah kami? Dan hanya karena bunuh diri? Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Apa mungkin semua penghuni sekolah ini depresi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri satu-persatu? Konyol!

Hey, aku memang tidak pintar. Aku hanya murid laki-laki biasa yang mencintai basket dan teman. Aku tidak pernah juara kelas atau mengikuti olimpiade seperti Shikamaru, Gaara atau Sasuke. Tapi aku sadar, telah terjadi sesuatu. Mungkin pernyataan Ino dulu benar, kalau ini pembunuhan. Tapi siapa?

"Hinata! Aku yakin karena dia."

Aku menolehkan wajahku begitu mendengar suara itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara dengan polisi itu, karena murid di sekolah ini sangat banyak. Tapi aku rasa aku ingin menamparnya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata yang manis itu bisa membunuh? Ini bahkan lebih konyol!

"Semua pembunuhan ini dimulai saat Hinata mulai bersekolah di sini, pak." ujar orang itu lagi.

Jantungku berdenyut sangat hebat sekarang. Tapi aku berusaha menahan. Aku tidak mungkin berkelahi di hadapan polisi kan?

"Itu dia!"

Aku menolehkan wajahku menuju pintu gerbang yang ditunjuk beberapa orang. Di sana aku melihat Hinata memasuki gerbang dengan wajah yang sangat bingung. Kalau aku tidak salah, beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata mengatakan kalau dia di suruh pulang ke rumah orang tuanya saat hari Sabtu seusai sekolah dan kembali Senin pagi, tepat hari ini.

Aku menarik napas lega, kalau Hinata memang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, mana mungkin kan dia melakukan pembunuhan itu tadi malam? Lagi pula, dia tidak mungkin seorang pembunuh. Orang-orang yang menuduhnya itu benar-benar konyol.

Aku menepuk pundak Hinata, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu sebelum berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk ditanyai lebih lanjut. Ia memang terlihat sangat bingung dengan kejadian beruntun pagi ini. Dan lagi, dialah yang dijadikan tersangka.

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, aku melihat Hinata mendatangiku yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temanku yang lain.

"Kau ditanyai apa saja?"

"Kau bukan pembunuh kan Hinata?"

"Mereka yang menuduhmu itu benar-benar gila."

Beruntut pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Hinata terdengar silih berganti. Aku menatap gadis itu yang hanya menunduk. Sorot mata _lavender_nya sangat sulit diartiakan. Tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"A-aku ba-baik saja. Te-terima kasih, teman-teman." ucapnya terbata-bata.

Aku dan yang lainnya mengangguk maklum. Gadis penakut, anggun, dan manis seperti Hinata mana mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan aku rasa polisi dan Tsunade-_sama_ juga memikirkan hal yang sama, jadi dia dibebaskan begitu saja. Dari pada memikirkan pelakunya adalah Hinata, sepertinya lebih mudah menganggap ini semua memang bunuh diri.

**.**

**.**

Aku terperanjat saat mendengar sirine yang menjadi tanda kalau semua murid diwajibkan berkumpul di lapangan. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengenakan seragamku. Mata _sapphire_ku sekilas menatap jam dinding yang tergantung manis di kamar, pukul enam pagi. Ada apa lagi sih? Sekolahkan biasanya baru dimulai pukul setengah delapan?

"Gaara, menurutmu apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada Gaara yang juga terlihat tergesa-gesa mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya. "Mungkin kita disuruh merayakan _valentine_ dengan upacara pagi?"

"Mana mungkin." Aku mendengus. "Hari ini aku harus menyatakan cinta pada Hinata. Aku gugup sekali."

"Dia pasti menerimamu, santai saja. Bahkan jauh lebih mudah menghadapi Hinata dari pada Matsuri." kekehnya.

Aku hanya menunjukkan cengiranku padanya, aku rasa Gaara benar, aku harus santai saja.

Aku bersama Gaara dan yang lainnya berjalan setengah berlari menuju lapangan untuk berkumpul. Aku bisa melihat Tsunade-sama berdiri di depan podium dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Di sebelahnya, berdiri seorang siswi bernama Karin.

Kami semua berbaris layaknya saat upacara biasa. Di sana sini aku bisa mendengar berbagai pertanyaan yang menunjukkan kebingungan. Di sebelah podium, aku melihat guru-guru lain juga terlihat sangat tegang.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman." Aku melihat Karin berbicara. Dia adalah anak baru di sekolah kami, baru sekitar satu bulan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa hak dia untuk berbicara di depan sana. "Ketahuilah, semua pembunuhan di sekolah ini disebabkan oleh gadis yang selama ini kalian anggap manis. Gadis yang tidak pernah kalian pikirkan akan menjadi pembunuh."

Aku dan semua orang di sana menautkan alis. Apa sih yang dia bicarakan? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Dia adalah seorang gadis yang dibesarkan oleh kominitas pembunuh, ayah dan ibunya adalah pembunuh. Dan dia juga pembunuh!" lanjutnya. "Keluarlah Hinata! Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau menunjukkan kebusukkanmu."

Aku melihat barisan para siswa mulai terbelah. Menunjukkan sosok Hinata yang berdiri paling belakang, dan menghadapkannnya langsung pada Karin. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat Hinata tersenyum lemah. Belum cukup, mataku terasa hampir lepas saat melihat Karin mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik _blazer_ hitamnya. Dan satu kejutan lagi, Hinata melakukan hal sama!

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Aku bisa merasakan diriku berhenti bernapas. Bahkan pekikan dari para siswi tidak terlalu terdengar lagi di telingaku. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Karin mengarahkan pistol pada Hinata dan Hinata mengarahkan pistol pada kepalanya sendiri. Dia bunuh diri sambil tersenyum manis. Senyumnya yang sangat aku suka.

Aku benar-benar mati rasa saat melihat darah segar itu mengalir deras dari kepalanya dan mengubah warna rambut _indigo_nya menjadi merah. Aku terduduk begitu saja di tanah tepat di saat tubuh Hinata yang ringkuh tersungkur. Semua rencanaku gagal total, semua harapanku lenyap seiring binar terakhir dari mata _lavender _itu. Semuanya hancur begitu saja…

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**A/N : Fict NaruHina pertamaku! *loncat-loncat* Padahal Hinatanya mati. *kicked***

**Salahin yang bikin event tuh. Kenapa harus sesuatu berbau dark? *double kick* peace ^^v**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari cerpen yang ditulis anak guru bahasa Indonesiaku saat kelas satu SMA. (Sebenarnya aku rasa lebih cocok dibilang novel mengingat halamannya yang tidak sedikit). Judulnya 'Just Like a Blood, And You Will Know'. **

**Maaf kalau fict ini punya begitu banyak kekurangan, OOC, gaje, abal, typo, NaruHina gak bersatu hah~~. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih bagi siapa saja yang sudah membacanya.**

**Yosh! Happy NHDD dan happy b'day buat Naruto-kun.. \(^o^)/**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
